Two become One
by Coinin
Summary: Sora disappeared after he was rescued from Xehanort in 3D. But is he really gone? What happened? And who's the black haired boy showing up during an attack. Is that... Vanitas! rated M for safety.


well I'm more or less back with something new. This is my first Kingdom Heart fanfic (hooray!)

I've been working on this for soon 2 weeks, its been fun and a bit frustrating, especially when I got stuck.

I hope you like it, I apologize in advance for grammatical errors etc.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH! sad but true...the ONLY thing I own is the pic. I made it, if you steal I'll bite...hard.

**_Two become One_**

When they put down Sora so that he was leaning against the wall, he was still not moving.

They all watched him sleep with sad eyes. Mickey was reminded of Ventus and how he was in the same comatose state.

"Aw, Sora. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too." Mickey voiced his thoughts, his tone sad. Yen Sid looked at his apprentice and then gazed at the sleeping brunette.

"No, Mickey. This affliction is not the same." Then suddenly Sora began to glow, gaining everyone's attention. They all stared in horror as Sora started to become transparent. Lea sprung up from the chair he had sat down on, the force sending the chair falling to the side.

"What the HELL is happening?!" Lea exclaimed, looking at the seemingly fading brunette in shock and slight horror. Donald and Goofy were kneeling beside their young friend, holding him.

"Master Yen Sid?" Mickey looked up at his master for a second, but quickly returning to look at Sora with worried eyes. Yen Sid was silent for a moment, as if looking for an answer. Then Sora's body burst into small light particles that slowly disappeared. Everyone in the room gasped horrified, the last of the particles evaporating. Riku fell to his knees with a look of despair.

"Sora…Come back, Sora." Donald cried, Goofy resting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Mickey's posture went slack, feeling that it was another failure, just like 10 years ago.

"This is odd…" Yen Sid muttered in wonder, gaining everyone's attention. Riku and Mickey looked up at the older male, while the others looked at the spot where Sora had once been.

"What do ya mean, Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked with a questioning, sad voice. Yen Sid stroked his beard, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What just occurred… Something is not right. Why would Sora just disappear? His heart wasn't released, so there's no reason for his body to dissipate. Furthermore, the way he did it in…It raises questions." Yen Sid stated looking at them seriously as usual. The others started to get different expressions on their faces, from hopeful to worried.

"So, Sora might still be out there?" Riku asked tentatively, and hopeful look coming to life in his eyes. Lea, Donald and Goofy looked at the Sorcerer.

"Maybe…However, there might be no chance of finding Sora. I would suggest that you travel to Radiant Garden and make use of Ansem the Wise's computer. Inform Leon of what has happened. They should prepare for the worst; Xehanort might take advantage of this." Yen Sid ordered, looking at Mickey with unyielding eyes. Donald and Goofy were looking as if they would protest, but they kept quiet. Lea looked at Yen Sid with narrowed eyes, feeling like he abandoned Roxas and Sora if he followed those rules.

"We'll go to Radiant Garden then…Please let us know if you find out anything about Sora." Mickey replied, motioning for the others so follow. Lea looked at Yen Sid, who nodded. Lea got up and followed the other four to the Gummi Ship parked outside. Chip and Dale looked up at them with questioning eyes, but seeing the sad eyes of Donald and Goofy, they decided to keep quiet. Yen Sid watched as they started the Gummi Ship and left for Radiant Garden. A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth, the old sorcerer's eyes rising to look at the stars.

"Something is coming…Good or Bad, we need to prepare."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

"WHAT?!" was the voiced reaction of disbelief uttered by everyone in Merlin's house. Kairi was crying beside Riku, who had her in a comforting embrace. Leon looked conflicted, Yuffie crushed, Aerith looked on with gentle eyes and Cid cursed like a sailor. The only one who didn't show much reaction was Cloud, who had closed his eyes.

"How? I mean, Sora's… he can't be gone!" Kairi cried in anguish. Riku only held her tighter. Mickey gave the girl a sympathetic gaze. Aerith moved to the kitchen silently. A moment later she came back with a tray with cups and tea. She handed each of them a cup of steaming chamomile tea, even forcing Cloud to take one when he tried to decline.

"We should try to move on, Sora might be out there and he might not… However, no matter what I don't think he'd want us to mourn him. He'd rather have us remember him as he was. A great friend." Leon stated, gaining shocked looks from everyone. A small tick came to life by his temple. "What?"

"Nothing… We just didn't expect you to say that. You're usually Moody nr 2 around here." Yuffie replied, earning herself a glare from the brunette. Cloud looked at her suspiciously.

"And who, pray tell is nr 1?" Leon asked through gritted teeth. Yuffie smiled impish, pointing at Cloud, who downright glared daggers, no, buster blades at her.

A few days later

The attack came sudden, without any warnings at all. Hordes of Heartless and Nobodies appeared in Radiant Garden. The group had separated to cover more ground, only to regroup at the center. Somehow they had gotten surrounded during the struggle. The Heartless surrounding them ready to leap, but the sound of something whirling through the air drew their attention. A keyblade was thrown towards the group of Heartless, destroying most of them with the fire cloaking the keyblade. The Heartless that remained was destroyed by something blue that was rapidly eliminating them one by one. Someone jumped out in front of them, catching the keyblade and blocked a strike from an Invisible. The group took the sudden interruption to look at the newcomer. The keyblade was familiar. It was obsidian and gothic in appearance. The hilt guard looked like two bat wings extending downwards and the hilt had a black diamond. The key chain token was a black crown. They recognized it as Sora's Oblivion keyblade.

Then they turned their gazes on the person itself. It was clearly a boy, even if he had a slim and effeminate form. Familiar clothes and spiky, gravity defying hair. However there were some things that were different. The spiky hair looked like it had been dyed black, with chocolate-brown streaks in it. The hooded sleeveless jacket was black with white lining. Instead of sleeves there was white cloth covering his arms, similar to Cloud's black on his left arms. The inner shirt was a dark ash grey, with red pockets on the stomach area. The pants were baggy and colored black, with white straps and red pouches strapped to the side of his legs. Fingerless gloves were slightly hidden by the cloth covering the arms, they were black as well with a red strap by the wrist and white crossing over the back of the hand. Shoulder pads with silver Keyblade Master emblems. On the left arm were a silvery black and white pauldron, slightly covering the cloth under the shoulder down to the middle of the under arm. _((A/N think Sora's clothes in KH2 but mainly black, with some white and red. The rest is a mix of Aqua's bell sleeves and Cloud's cloth on their arms.))_

With an Ars Arcanum the boy destroyed the Invisible quickly, seemingly without effort. The black-haired boy had his back towards them, so they hadn't been able to see his face yet, but everything about him pointed towards Sora. He relaxed and stood in a straight posture, Oblivion lowered so the tip was slightly over the ground.

"Sora!" Yuffie, Donald, Kairi and Goofy called out cheerfully, gaining the attention of the young male in front of the group. Only Leon, Cloud, Riku and Mickey noticed the teen tense slightly, before slowly turning his head towards them, looking over his shoulder with a golden-yellow eye. Seeing the golden eye and pale skin, the group stopped dead in their tracks. Mickey watched in shock and horror at the teen, taking a step back.

"No… It can't be! Ventus destroyed you! Vanitas!" Mickey exclaimed in disbelief. The ones knowing about Vanitas being Xehanort's apprentice raised their weapons, the others following. Cloud, however, didn't since he felt no animosity from the youth and the look in his eye.

The others didn't hesitate to attack the youth, spells were cast and weapons thrown. Vanitas only stared at them over his shoulder, with a hurt look that Cloud didn't miss.

"Salvation!" pillars of light erupted from the ground in front of Vanitas, effectively stopping the spells and weapons before they could reach their target. The impact caused smoke to hide the black-haired teen from view. As the wind-swept the smoke away, someone could be seen standing in front of their target, apparently shielding him.

Some recognized the newly arrived teen that looked slightly older than the one he was protecting. Windswept spiky blond hair and bright sapphire blue eyes that were currently glaring at them. Slightly more tanned skin then his companion. A short-sleeved jacket, with the right side white with black lining, the left side black with white lining. The pleated collar was red. Underneath the jacket was a grey west with white angular patterns and a single button. Under the west was a black, high-necked shirt. Baggy pants colored black and grey. Two straps were crossed on his chest, on them a Keyblade Master emblem. Dull green and grey armor was placed on his midsection, seemingly coming from under the west. On his left shoulder was another piece of armor. Around his left wrist was a checkered wristband with white edges ((A/N basically Ven's clothes, but Roxas' pants from Twilight Town)). A keyblade was in the blonde's hand in a reverse grip. Only Mickey recognized the keyblade as Wayward Wind, Ventus keyblade.

Riku and Mickey both stared in shock at the blonde in shock, both for different reasons. Riku for assuming the worst had happened to Sora, since Roxas was in front of him. Mickey for seeing his friend awake after all the time that had passed.

"Roxas?!" Riku said harshly in disbelief.

"Ventus! You're awake!" Mickey said happily at the same time as Riku did. Ventus merely glared at them. "Ventus…?" Mickey said hesitantly.

"Shut up!" Ventus hissed at them, before turning towards the dark-haired teen behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…" was the soft response from the black-haired teen. Ventus turned back to glare at the group.

"I don't know why you attacked him, but I won't let you hurt him. Ever." Ventus stated firmly, eyes looking at each and one of them. The statement was met with disbelief. Why was Ventus protecting someone who had caused so much pain?

"Ventus… Why are you protecting him? Vanitas will only bring destruction and harm. We should take care of him while we can." Mickey asked. Ventus turned towards him sharply, eyes turning ice-cold.

"I'm protecting him because he's my Other, he's my twilight. Besides if you hurt him, you'll hurt both." Ventus said coldly. Everyone blinked at the statement this time.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked, eyes looking at the two with distrust. Ventus didn't reply, instead he placed his hand on Vanitas right shoulder and turned him completely towards the group. Instead of two golden-yellow eyes, only the right was golden and the left was a deep ocean blue. Everyone stared in fascination at the heterochromatic eyes.

"You would have hurt Sora as well." Ventus stated seriously.

"Ventus… Why would we have hurt Sora together with Vanitas?" Mickey asked tentatively. A smaller hand took Ventus in its own, the black-haired teen stepping up beside Ventus.

"Because I'm both of them, but more Sora then Vanitas." Sora/Vanitas stated softly, but firm. Cloud snorted in amusement, gaining the stunned looks from the others and the questioning from the two spiky haired Keyblade wielders. Cloud shook his head in amusement at their face expressions.

"I knew it… There's no way that the kid with that much light would just die like that. But I would like to know how?" Cloud inquired, looking at them with softening eyes. The two of them looked at the older blonde, before dismissing their keyblades. Their hands were still connected.

"We're not sure. Perhaps Kingdom Hearts intervened when Xehanort split me and Vanitas the first time." Ventus spat out Xehanort's in distaste. "We know that Sora's heart is his own, but I believe that Kingdom Hearts tried to merge it with Vanitas. Obviously that didn't truly happen, since he only got the face of Sora when my heart found him after the split. After my heart took sanctuary in Sora's something must have triggered a reaction. When Xehanort tried to take over Sora's body, the process sped up drastically. Then when I woke up, he was sprawled out in my lap looking like he does now. Obviously the merge wasn't as complete physically, but he's still Sora. That's what matters."

"What about Roxas?" Lea spoke up from behind then, having finally arrived at the scene. Ventus and Sora both looked at him with small smiles.

"Well, since me and Vanitas are one… Roxas became one with Ventus." Sora said with a small sheepish grin. Ventus smirked at them with an absolute Roxas-like smirk. Lea couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Is it safe?" Riku asked looking at both of them, not sure if he should trust them or not.

"Yeah, we may act different because of the merge, but we're still your friends." Ventus stated looking at every one of them.

"Especially me." Sora stated softly, looking at the ground. Cloud went over and kneeled in front of the younger male. Cloud raised his right hand to gently lift Sora's face up, looking into his eyes. What Cloud saw in those heterochromatic eyes made him flinch, recognizing his own in them. The pain, hurt and despair. Cloud gently wrapped his arms around Sora, embracing him in comfort. Sora's eyes teared up, soon he was clutching the back of Cloud's top sobbing silently. Ventus looked at them with saddened eyes.

"Yeah, especially Sora…" Ventus murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked sharply, not trusting the other male. His reasons? 1: he did not know Ventus personally. 2 it could be a trick. And 3 he looked too much like Roxas. Hey! He was slightly petty, so what?

"How do think Vanitas ended up like he did? He wasn't evil in the beginning. Xehanort tormented him, made him suffer. We didn't make things better whenever we destroyed an Unversed, since it caused him pain as well. He just wanted to stop suffering." Ventus replied, giving them warning glares. He bent down, giving Cloud a look, before taking Sora in his own arms. Sora nuzzled the blonde, taking comfort in his other half. The others looked at them with mixed expressions.

"So what now?" Mickey asked to everyone in general. Everyone turned to the King, no one really having an answer. Ventus didn't look up when he replied what he was planning to do. After all, Xehanort implied that they needed seven Lights, to his thirteen Darknesses.

"I'm going to find Aqua." Mickey looked at the teen in surprise.

"You really think you're going to find her?" the King asked dubiously. The blonde teen nodded confidently.

"I will find her. Oh and by the way, Kairi…" The red-haired girl looked at the male, who was holding her friend rather possessive.

"Yeah?"

"Sora is mine." Ventus then proceeded to kiss Sora passionately, causing the eyes of the crown to widen and quite a few blushes to blossom. When they broke apart Sora had a dazed expression, his pale cheeks sporting a dark red blush.

_Owari_

* * *

What did you think? Please constructive critic if you have to leave any at all, otherwise don't bother.

You probably noticed which ones my favourite characters are... (grins) :D

Oh and I need some help locating a KH story. I've read it before I joined FF, but now I can't find it. Its timeline is somewhere after KH2. Sora meets Aqua and Terra, who takes him, Riku and Kairi to the Land of Departure. They think Roxas is Ventus when he comes out, but then Sora's appearance changes into Ventus. Ventus talks to them. Then something happens and Sora joins Xehanort (and Vanitas?). I think they went to Pocohontas world later. Sora ended up striking Xehanort.

Please R&R

~Coinin~


End file.
